


Failure

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Blood At The Wheel, F/M, POV Jack Robinson, Wordcount: 100-500, the heart wants what the heart wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Jack tried to stay away...
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tayryn for the beta work as usual. You're the best :)

Failure

By AbbyGibbs

Inspector Robinson sighed heavily. He had failed. He had told himself not to fall in love with her. Told his heart not to do so to protect it and himself but had failed.

Even keeping his distance from her had proven to be impossible. 

Jack Robinson was desperately in love with the honourable Miss Fisher.

Being away from her had proven to be even worse. His heart could not take it. It was crying for her. Not seeing Phryne was torture. So, Jack had sighed heavily once more and went over to her place. He missed her too much.

He decided he’d rather be hurt than spend one more minute without Phryne Fisher.


End file.
